My Guardian Angel
by jessica-loves-tiwlight
Summary: edward is on a hunt without the family, when he comes across an aluring sent. what happens when he meets his so called Guardian Angel, sorry really crap at summarys :  read more inside! M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian angel.

i don't own any of twilight

Edwards Pov

My throat burned for the most delicate thing to our world. Blood. My instincts kicked in and I was running toward a smell which caused my mouth to fill with venom, it wasn't human blood but it wasn't an animal either. Curiosity over took me as I ran full speed toward this delightful creature.

Once I had made my way towards the scent I stopped immediately, there before my eyes was a beautiful women leaned over stroking a lion's main. I couldn't take my eyes off this stunning image, and then within in seconds the creature stuck her mouth to the bass of the lion's throat.

Then after she gently removed the lion from her lap, she stroked it a last time before standing up to show me what she had been wearing.

She was wearing a white dress which flowed off of her, but was torn and ripped. Then I checked her thoughts to see what she was and what she was doing here.

_There__now__my__little__friend,__I__'__m__so__sorry__for__harming__you__but__I__must__feed__if__I__can__return__home._She thought sincerely to the dead animal.

_Now,__bella__think,__where__is__this__clan__I__have__been__sent__to__…_her thoughts trailed. Clan she was after a vampire clan? We are the closest clan anywhere near here. How did alice not see this coming. And she was called bella how beautiful and unique her full formal name must be Isabella.

_I__'__m__being__watched!_ She mentally shouted eyes weary as she spun round in terror yet her facial expression showed nothing but calmness. She was to perfect to be a human and yet pumped blood and smelled so perfect. _Bad__thoughts__Edward,__you__can__'__t__kill__her,__not__yet__anyway._I thought giving myself a mental Rosalie slap. Maybe I should introduce myself to her.

"Hello I am sorry for frightening you, my name is Edward Cullen, and you may be"? I asked politely not wanting to startle her again.

"Edward…" she faintly whispered and with that her mind shut down. I couldn't hear anything from her. She realised that her face was full with excitement yet shock. "hello, I'm sorry for the rudeness. My name is Bella, Bella C… Swan." She changed wearily.

"You have not been rude bella, I was the one sneaking up on you" I laughed trying to ease the tension. "Well Edward I still apologize," she said calm and coolly, there must be something up but I can't figure it out…"edward I really must be on my way, maybe we'll meet again another time." She smiled lightly baking into the woods. No, no she couldn't leave I have only met her and I need to speak to her know all about her and ask her about her life… wait Edward where did those thoughts just come from… I don't know but I can't let her leave.


	2. update

**Hey guys its been forever. And im so sorry I couldn't update sooner its just I have been really stuck with the story and im not sure were to take it, if you would review maybe give me an idea it would help loads :) thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

My Guardian Angel

Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from twilight it all belongs to SM **

Bella's Pov

I could sense he was following me, he was trying to be as silent as possible but when your someone's other half its hard to not know what there doing. My name in my home world is Isabella Cullen this is only because Edward is my other half.

I have had words with Aro about my whole being and something isn't right with me.

Everyone in the world has there other half, or a mate as some may call them. And I am Edwards mate, as Emmett is Rosalie's and Alice is Jaspers.

When we come here to earth we forget about our past at our home planet and simply lose all of our past memories. Aro showed me this because when Emmett and Alice were found by Rosalie and Jasper they couldn't remember anything from there past they just appeared.

Unfortunately Alice was changed into an immortal aka vampire before she met her mate. Usually when we are sent here we find our mate and whatever there future is so is ours. This is why the both were changed into vampires.

I have had special powers since I was placed into our home planet. That nobody could understand I had a wall not like a brick wall like an invisible shield. I didn't really have any friends apart from Aro he was our leader and nobody disobeyed him, he was our ruler. As of now though Edward is who I must obey not every command but I no longer follow under Aro's laws.

Today I finally was sent here to earth and well nothing changed. I still have my past memories and I wish I didn't because now, I know my past and wont be able to completely move forward and I hav no idea what I should be doing.

But mere minutes ago I wanted to go back but it was only a myth that we could do that with enough blood in our system we could. But when that lion approached my I now realise it was to harm me and that Edward would find me and take me with him to be changed but I thought it was fate that I went back so instead I used my power to control emotions to make the lion calm and sleepy then I drank from it.

I thought about going to the Cullens maybe just see who they were but then I sensed him. Then I knew there was know going back, until I slipped up and nearly told him I was Bella Cullen. I was stupid and reckless and I was to focused on his face and his greek god body… wait. I know we were meant to be but I have to find the right way to be with him not just tell him this is what it has to be.

Third person's Pov

Bella climb the closest tree to her fully to the top and listened for Edward to go by. He didn't though Edward could smell here scent and was drawn to it. He finally reached a tree and didn't think she could have went up there, but when he was about to go check alice call to him through his head.

_Edward where are you ? _she mentally shouted to him

And with that Edward backed away from the tree very slowly and very regretfully yet ran full speed back to his home leaving Bella relieved and giving her time to think of what to do next.

**Okay guys I hope this is good enough for yous and I wouldn't have done this today if it wasn't for brittany86 so thanks and please review and know from experience its boring and takes time but please it helps, a lot **


End file.
